


Drunk Drawing After Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Daddy Kink, Im trying my best, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, SuperMega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys are recording Drunk Drawing and Matt forgot to use the bathroom beforehand.
Relationships: Matt Watson/Ryan Magee, Ryatt - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Drunk Drawing After Dark

Matt hated himself for this. He always ended up doing this to himself. You’d think he’d learn from past experience, but he just refused to. 

So now he sat with his legs crossed over each other, and they were quickly bouncing up and down. He kept one arm wrapped around the back of the couch but the other hung limply over his crotch. His eyes darted to the other three men in the room.

Ryan held the laptop in his lap, doing his goofy little drunk facial expressions and over reacting. Jackson giggled in the corner, slyly sipping his drink. Then Carson was on the opposite side of the room with a camera in hand.

This Drunk Drawing episode was going smoothly. At least Matt thought it was. Everything seemed to flow naturally. Everyone was doing their usual thing, but of course Matt forgot to go piss before they started recording.

He knew that he could just get up and go to the bathroom, but a part of him said that it would effect the episode. He didn’t want to mess it up.

Every time Jackson brought in a drink, it wasn’t nice for Matt. He would try drink the thing as quickly as possible then put it to the side, trying to get it out of the way. Ryan would give him weird little looks when he did that. Ryan observed his friend’s body language. He knew something was up.

“Matt, thirsty boy, you’ve finished your drink already?” Ryan patted the taller man’s back. Matt flinch a little and squeezed his legs tighter.

“Yes sir,” Matt nodded and held up his empty glass to the camera. “I just can’t get enough,” he smiled nervously and when he looked back at Ryan he noticed a twinge of something in his eyes.

“You need some more?” Ryan asked with raised brows. Matt looked over to Jackson who looked ready to get up.

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that to you Jackson,”

“Matthew, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Get me another one also good sir,” Ryan requested. His placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder and shook him a bit.

“Of course,” Jackson spoke in a mock polite tone and left the room.

“Ryan,” Matt looked to the dark haired man, wanting to mention something about his problem. When they made eye contact though he felt something in him change. Ryan had this shit eating grin on his face. Matt wasn’t even sure how to say what he wanted to, so what was the point? “Never mind,” Matt shook his head.

As the rest of the video moved, Ryan kept urging for Matt to drink more. It got to the point of where it was becoming unbearable. Matt eventually had to focus all of his attention to holding in the liquid threatening to spill. He was quiet and concentrated. Ryan found it hilarious.

Matt on the other hand, he... well... he didn’t hate it. He kind of liked the way Ryan was looking at him. He didn’t know if either of the Tucker brothers noticed, but he didn’t really care. Maybe he thought this way because of how drunk he was. The next morning the was going to be great.

Eventually the video drew to a close and the camera was shut off. Carson and Jackson made their way out of the room and as Jackson left, his foot caught into one of the light’s cords. He almost fell over and fortunately Carson was able to catch him.

Matt, being as drunk as he was with how many drinks he had been forced to have, found it way funnier then it was. He let out a hearty laugh and Ryan joined him, encouraging it. It wasn’t until Matt felt a slight warmth in his pants that he muffled his laughter and his face fell red. He looked to the floor and covered his face, holding himself tighter. He prayed that no one had noticed.

Only a little had leaked out, but he could still feel it soaking in.

Jackson and Carson were out of sight and Ryan took his shot. He draped his arm over Matt’s shoulder and rubbed it. He heard a small whimper escape the other man’s lips and that hit him a certain way. He felt a twitch of... something?

“What’s wrong Mattie? You seem so quiet this time,”

“I-I’m... great,” the t was drawn out and he spoke into his hands, his voice muffled. Matt was practically sweating at this point.

“You could’ve just gotten up and pissed at anytime Matt, you realize that right?” Matt’s eyes darted up to Ryan’s in surprise. So he did know.

“Why the fuck were you making me drink all of that if you knew I was dying over here?” Matt barked and Ryan only laughed.

“I thought it was funny. I mean, you must be enjoying this,” Ryan leaned back on the couch.

“What do you mean? Enjoying this?”

“I mean, you’ve held it all this time. There’s nothing stopping you from going now and you’re still here,” Ryan explained. Matt thought about it for a second. Did he... enjoy this?

He readjusted himself and felt his slightly dampened underwear on his skin. He face flushed red yet again, and he just looked at his hands that were crossed over his groin.

“Oh go pee you big baby,” Ryan lightly jabbed his fingers into Matt’s sides. Matt jerked away and let out a little yelp. Then there it was. More warm liquid spilled out and he was slightly more delayed in stopping it. A wet mark partially formed on his jeans. A stinging sensation welling up in his nether reigns as he forced himself to hold it.

“Ryan!” Matt scolded, balling up more.

“What?” Ryan sounded genuinely confused. As he watched Matt though, it didn’t take long for him to register what he had done. A mischievous thought came into his head.

Matt felt his shoulder’s being held onto and he was sat up straight. His wet mark was more clear and Ryan stared dead at it. Matt didn’t move to cover it though, even though he felt embarrassment burning through him.

“Matt, if you’re gonna be such a big baby... then just pee right now,”

“What?” The idea was insane. Just let loose in their couch? But the idea was... intriguing. 

“I said,” Ryan’s voice lowered. He leaned over to Matt and a hand lightly hovered over Matt’s lower torso, right where his bladder was. “Just go ahead and let go,” his voice became deeper.

Matt swallowed nervously and held his legs tighter, his hands balled up into fists.

“I...” his voice cracked slightly. “I can’t,” he admitted.

“Why not?” Something about the smoothness in his voice was comforting to Matt.

“I’m nervous I guess. What if Carson or Jackson walk in?”

“We spilled a drink,” Ryan said. He leaned closer, his hand was now making contact with Matt’s shirt. Ryan lifted the shirt up slightly and now his hand was on Matt’s skin. “Do you need daddy to help you?”

“Daddy,” Matt repeated. It wasn’t with disgust though, or even questioning it. It was more like... a confirmation. 

Ryan’s hand just barely pushed and a rush ran through Matt. A sense of excitement, anxiousness, embarrassment. All sorts of feel good stuff.

“I need your help,” Matt held Ryan’s arm, encouraging the pressure.

“Who’s help?”

“I need daddy’s help,” Matt whispered. Ryan’s hand pushed down more and more and Matt let out a dirty little whimper. He felt the flood gates open and in an instant more warmth filled his pants.

The wet spot grew bigger and the two men just watched in lustful awe. Matt felt relief flood through him from the release. Finally it was gone, and in one of the most curious ways possible.

The urine ran down his legs, onto the floor. The couch grew dark with it and Matt felt that good sort of dirty feeling.

“Good boy,” Ryan praised and Matt felt a small bit of dopamine hit him. He liked that. He wanted more of that.

“I am?” He asked and Ryan looked up at him. His eyes half lidded but his smile full sail.

“Oh yes, such a good good boy for daddy. You make this mess just for me. You love this don’t you?” Ryan’s hand slithered down to Matt’s thigh and began to slowly rub up and down, smoothly and rhythmically. Matt squirmed under his touch, feeling the urine move around with him.

“Mhmm,” Matt nodded, squeezing his lips together.

“Gosh you were so full, we should probably clean this up. Or would you like others to see? You want to share, or is this baby and daddy’s secret?”

Baby. It was stereotypical and over used. He liked it.

“It’s our secret daddy,” Matt whispered, feeling something twitch in his pants. God damnit he was drunk as hell.

“Good, better clean it quickly then,” Ryan leaned his head onto Matt’s. The alcohol on their breath wreaked and the smell of urine joined it. It was intoxicating for Matt though. Ryan seemed to like it to.

Ryan disconnect them though and went to the door. He looked back and observed the gorgeous mess between Matt’s legs. That look in Matt’s eyes, yearning for more.

“I’ll be back baby. I just need to get the cleaning stuff,”

“Yes sir,” Matt spoke in a hushed voice. The air on the wet spots was becoming cold. He relished the feeling since the feeling of Ryan wasn’t there to enjoy.

Ryan left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Matt to soak in his filth.

Matt was probably going to hate himself in the morning, but at least Ryan would probably forget this. Actually Matt might forget it to. He kind of didn’t want to though...

Whatever. That was future Matt’s problem. Right now he was just focused on being a good boy.


End file.
